imaginationxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CXXX
Hello, and welcome to my talk page! Here, you can report, ask something, or just say hello. Please do not swear, and be polite here. And remember to sign your messages! Welcome! Congratulations on starting Imagination X Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Why am I on silent mode in chat? --Eggy14368 18:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Reply Ok. You can chat with me on my wiki. --Eggy14368 2:46 PM, 24 July 2011 (EST) I'll be on the chat I'll be on the chat soon. --Eggy14368 8:21 PM, 26 July 2011 (EST) Cave House I have created a page in this wiki.It's Cave House tell me if you like it! :-) ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 06:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you please make me a administrator:( OK Thanks for the advice.← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 06:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) hey dude whats up, i like the microwaves videos, theyre awesome xxnighthawk119xx 19:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thx for the welcome even though u already know me.just thought i'd say hi! !!!It's Sol988!!! 00:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Service. Ok, If you want to give me admins powers, sure. I can help you a lot with this wiki, and I am an experienced admin. KateWolf 22:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) can i become an admin, you said i needed 5 edits and thats done. I will do everything in my power to stop vandals, if there are any. Nighthawk 00:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks dude, ur the best Nighthawk 00:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the comment, yours is awesome too(avatar). Nighthawk 16:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey CXXX, it's actually sol. i know it might be crazy, but can i be an admin? thanks, Sol988 22:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) iz ok Sol988 00:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hurricane irene thanks for worrying about me, i am scared to death about this thing but i dont think its gonna happen since last time they said a hurricane was coming but never came. Nighthawk 17:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: The theme is revoltingThe Latias 19:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Clearly: unacceptable avatar.Change it, please. Sol988 hi hi cxxx its not working on pokemon wiki chat for me so im here come if you can.thanks!LittleMarioBigWorld 21:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) its not working here too!poop!LittleMarioBigWorld 21:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hi again can we bee friends?oh and wich wiki r you on?LittleMarioBigWorld 23:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) can i get the video you posted on youtube about eevee100 Nighthawk 01:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) just shut the fuk up fatass go get a life Eevee100 01:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ok Nighthawk 01:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) get on the chat Nighthawk 01:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yo get on the irc chat of pokemon.wikia.com http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki:IRC Nighthawk 01:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) hi once more hi come to da chat room here.thanks!LittleMarioBigWorld 22:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I am GohanLover2. Do you remember? why did you get kicked from pokemon wikia? Nighthawk 02:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) i heard but what kind of violence? Nighthawk 17:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes, that's exactly what happened. :I'll be on in a bit. I have been editing Donkey Kong Wiki. ::'k cXXX, 00:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) No I don't think I will be getting globally blocked. Hi. There's no need to remove the admin though, but I'm curious why you gave Bullet rollback rights. :So why did you give Bullet rollback rights? ::You gave him admin rights?! What was the reason for that..!? I'll be on chat here. --Bullet Francisco Digital Magic Hi. I noticed your message on Pokemon Wiki. Digital Magic is my friend, like I said. He came over and wanted to join Pokemon Wiki chat. The next day, he texted me saying that he was banned since they think I am him. I just told him to stop editing wikia, especially Pokemon Wiki because it is corrupt. Wolf Icon Request Here ya go -Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 01:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) About Tech is lying, we requested a Check user from Wikia, and their IP addresses are exactly the same, and they were many times when DM logged out and TW logged in consistantly, so, he is lying. And even if it were his friend, that would be meatpuppetry, which is worse than sockpuppetry, so either way, he still broke Wikia rules. --Bullet Francisco :I can't help but laugh at how he looks for little things to cause problems. This is sad. Also meatpuppetry is when I have a group of people do something in my favor. This is my friend, seriously get over it. ::Lol No. I'm not looking for anything, just simply talking to CXXX. Also, "I can't help but laugh at how he looks for little things to cause problems. This is sad." That is the opposite of the behavior CXXX wanted you to have. ::CXXX, I'm afraid I'm going to leave this wiki, as I don't need Tech's attitude ATM, and administrating multiple wikis, about 6 of them, is leaving my hands full. --Bullet Francisco Re: I think he's looking for attention. Now that he can't contact me at Pokemon or Donkey Kong wiki, he comes here to get attention out of me, which I'm not providing. yea and i waited for you to come back on chat but it still said you were away so i got bored and left Nighthawk 16:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) hey dude hey. RaceLord 01:21, October 18, 2011 (UTC) who's the guy in your avatar? the guy looks wierd and if its you, no offense. Nighthawk 02:15, October 19, 2011 (UTC) btw you like my avatar ok and whats a crat? i dnont know what is that so im just asking xXNighthawk119Xx,the Hawk that Soars in the Night 17:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ok, cool xXNighthawk119Xx,the Hawk that Soars in the Night 20:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) My awesome music video Hey CXXX long time no see :). I have just made a new music video here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5AM7Zdrv0Q Hopefully the chat will be working again soon so we can chat. See ya XD -Austin Yo CXXX my video isnt deleted. If that link doesnt work go to my channel, it will be on there: http://www.youtube.com/user/UltimateGiratina Sorry about that cool icon. who is it? LittleMarioBigWorld 19:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Signature hey, i wanted to ask, how can i change the color of my signature. I want blue,purple,and black. If you dont know, its ok. xXNighthawk119Xx,the Hawk that Soars in the Night 19:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) how is it that so many people with only 30-40 are admins? just wondering why lol LittleMarioBigWorld 19:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ok xXNighthawk119Xx,the Hawk that Soars in the Night 20:11, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Crat again, a differnet IP, but ANYWAYS, what's a crat? Sol988 Got it. Word out yet? Sol988 ok make me an admin on that wiki.if your on.LittleMarioBigWorld 02:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Couple Things Well, first of all, happy halloween! I believe I may be able to come here a bit more often or I will at least try. I apologize I haven't been here a lot lately though, a lot of things have happened, a lot of them weren't very good. Anyways, I'm on chat, feel free to join me. Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 00:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I'm not fan of cars. ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 21:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) hi hi.im kind of new to the wiki but im thinking of trying to become an admin.since im new will you give me a list of what i have to do to become one?dark meow 01:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hi hi there i wanted to ask wats a service grant? New Friend code Hey CXXX watzup! long time no see. I just wanted to ask ya for your pokemon bw friend code again. I just recently bought a 3ds and sold my dsi and ds lite. So i lost all my friend codes since i was using wifi on a different ds system. Heres my new FC: 1807-5367-2632 Name: Austin I just need your friend code and soon we can be doing wifi battles again. XD Also one more thing i will probably never be able to enter the chatroom again. Its refusing to let me fully on whatever i do so i dont know what to do now. I contacted wikia and everything and now everybody can go on except me. Somethings up with my computer or wikia hates me. Idk yet. Anyways have a good day and i will see ya soon. Your good friend: Alpha&OmegaFan2011 00:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Pkmn BW wifi Hey CXXX lets battle on thursday because i wont be home tomorrow until late and on thursday i dont have much to do. I also registered you in my pal pad. Good old times on wifi lolz. :D See ya soon XD Your Awesome Friend: Alpha&OmegaFan2011 02:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Wanna battle now? Im ready to battle whenver you are. Let me know when your entering the wifi room and i will be there. GIve me a few minutes to get my team set up. IRC never works for me when i go on. Wanna battle now? Im getting my pokemon team set up right now. Let me know when your in the wifi room. BTW i contacted and i guess my last report hasn't made it to the developers yet. So once it gets to them they will fix it and i will be back on in no time. Ima coming! Letsa battle XD Nintendo 3ds console friend code Hey CXXX whatz your 3ds console friend code? Mines: Name: Austin FC: 1547-5479-6728 This is for the 3ds and not for pkmn black or white. Hey CXXX wanna battle again on pkmn BW? and i registered ya in the 3ds :D Hey CXXX i dont have much to trade sorry man. Im doing homework right now so aybe once im done we can do xransciever or something idk but you can check on http://www.serebii.net pokedex and it may say its weakness. I go there all the time and it helps me with battles and stuff. wanna battle again? Give me a good 5 or 10 minutes and i will be in the wifi room. Wanna chat on my website? http://pokemonwifitrade.yolasite.com/pokemonwififun-chat-page.php It was pretty cool chating on the 3ds :D so what you wanna do now? I got to have bmltera do some edits on my websites chat so we can do that later on. Contest CXXX heres my new contest youtube vid, feel free to join :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRefWAINRAU The contest ends on December 11,2011. On that day i will choose 10 random comments on the video and i will send them personal messages saying that they won and asking for a time to battle. Every participater gets a free Growthine and if the first person that wins gets a Legit Japanese Kyogre. After im beaten the contest will end. I hope you enjoy it XD!!! Good luck! Alpha&OmegaFan2011 22:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) nice avatar xXNighthawk119Xx,the Hawk that Soars in the Night 04:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Night! CXCXXZB, the 19:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Victini Event Hey CXXX watzup, sorry its been a while since we talked, ive been kindof busy the past couple days. Anyways, ya earlier i was gonna play pkmn white with a friend of mine, but before i was gonna turn on my game today i just realized it was December 3rd so i can get the EVENT VICTINI :DDDDD. I immediately went on mystery gift and received it, then i told my school friend and he received it, after that we battled and stuff like that. BTW i saw you caught your very first ever legit shiny pokemon :DDDDD!!!! I havent battled a shiny pokemon on my pokemon white version yet, but my pokemon heartgold game i think is special because ive seen like 8 shinies in the wild!!!!! not joking, and i never used action replay on that game. IM SOO sorry i havent been on. please forgive me. i'll come on soon thought! LIMBO is at your survive! 20:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC) May I join? To may I request the opption to join this fine wikia and be admin? I'm a Coka Cola 18:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re Hello. I am fine, just very busy. Merry Christmas! im doing good, i always see you on youtube btw xXNighthawk119Xx,the Hawk that Soars in the Night 20:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) i'm BACK! hey it's me sol988. we need to talk.QUICKLY! Sol988 RE:RE:I'M BACK! sure how bout now? why what happened, i've been busy with school lately? xXNighthawk119Xx,the Hawk that Soars in the Night 18:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ok xXNighthawk119Xx,the Hawk that Soars in the Night 17:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) im too busy with a school project but i got on the wikia because when i open google chrome, the wikia comes up as a tab, sorry i can get on the chat xXNighthawk119Xx. Creature Nighthawk119 17:03, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : Ok then. CXCXXZB, the 17:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC)